


Sleepless Nights

by Masky_Writer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Trans Sakamoto Ryuji, he trusts this man, ryuji can and will let goro do whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: Ryuji sleeps like the dead half the time. Goro couldnt help but wonder what he could get away with while Ryuji was off in slumber land.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakaamotos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/gifts).



> Y’all don’t write enough somnophilia with people waking up afterwards just stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey and it shows

It was pretty late when Ryuji let out a long, tired yawn during the third movie of the night, prompting Goro to laugh softly and press a kiss to his temple. 

“Tired already?” He asks, and Ryuji can’t help but mumble a sleepy “yes” and a lazy nod. He swears he usually doesn’t get this tired this fast, but something about today just worked Ryuji to the damn bone. Running around all day, working out plans with his friends, helping his mom clean the apartment. By the time he got to Goro’s apartment, he felt like he was gonna collapse. He didn’t, thankfully, but Goro could tell he needed a calm night inside after his daily excitement. 

Some takeout and three B-list movies later, Ryuji’s body decided it’s time to call it a night. So, with a sigh as he feels a gentle kiss to the top of his head, Ryuji relaxes into Goro as he picks him up and carries him off to his room. (the first time the detective carried him anywhere was a shock to Ryuji. though, then again, rock climbing does require some serious strength.)

Goro can’t help but chuckle at how quickly Ryuji shuffles his way out of his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers, and pushes himself under the sheets. At least he has the right mind to scoot over enough to let Goro have some room for when he’s ready for bed. 

However, the detective takes his time getting ready for bed. Cleans the living room up from all the takeout boxes and empty cups, brushes his teeth, takes his sweet time to get changed into a pair of boxers and a lazy shirt, all so he can do what he planned from the moment Ryuji walked through the door looking tired and worked to the bone. 

Ryuji sleeps like the dead. Goro knows that for a fact. He can, and will, sleep for as long as he can until he has to wake up. Getting him up for school is a nightmare, and no matter what, he’s always some level of tired in the morning. So, when Goro saw just how hard his lover slept, he couldn’t help but ask himself. 

What can I do to him while he sleeps?

Goro smirks as he shuffles his way under the sheets and begins his little experiment, sliding a hand down Ryuji’s back and under his boxers to grope at one of his soft cheeks. The blonde, tired as he is, groans softly in his sleep, and Goro simply smirks wider. 

Yes, this will be fun. Now let’s see how far he can go...

=================================

Ryuji blearily opened his eyes in the morning, letting out a long yawn as he stretched. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but that happens sometimes. He gets so tired his body just shuts down on him. At least this time he made it to bed. Though something doesn’t quite...feel right. 

At first Ryuji assumes it might be his period, which is fucking embarrassing. Getting your period at your boyfriends house isn’t something you expect or want to happen. However, upon closer inspection, bringing a hand down there and rising it back to his face, he can’t help but flush bright red. 

Now he and Goro have had sex before. Plenty of it. And Ryuji knows his vagina isn’t normally stuffed to the brim with cum like this. That leaves just one possibility, and it makes a shutter of pleasure rip down his spine as his breathing gets a bit heavier. 

Goro fucked him in his sleep. He took him however way he wanted while Ryuji peacefully slept through the whole process. The same man who sleeps soundly next to him stuffed his pussy full of his cum for god knows how long before falling asleep. Like he was just some kind of toy to be used and then tossed aside when he’s done. 

With the knowledge that he’ll have to be quiet, Ryuji promptly sticks the cum covered fingers into his mouth, muffling a moan at the taste alone, before reaching his other hand down to eagerly start fingering himself, pushing his hips into his hand as he does so. 

Something about this entire thing, about knowing Goro just used him like some kind of toy just for his pleasure alone, as just a warm hole to fuck, made him have to bite down on his fingers as he closes his eyes, tosses his head back onto the pillow, and lets his imagination run wild. 

Maybe he took him from behind? Plowed his cunt while shoving Ryuji’s face into the sheets underneath him, squeezing and playing with his ass just how Goro always does. He always seemed to like his cheeks, which Ryuji never expected but after a few nights of Goro just fondling the blonde until he was wet and begging to be filled proved why he enjoyed it so much. 

Or maybe he flipped him over and took him that way. Ryuji was pretty damn flexible, Goro could’ve shoved his legs up, bent his body practically in half, and made sure his cunt was packed to the brim with cum. Judging by how much was oozing out of him, squishing around his fingers and staining the sheets, he could imagine it thoroughly and completely. 

Did he use his mouth? Ryuji didn’t taste cum on his tongue, so he assumes he didn’t, but now he kind of wishes he did. He could see him waking up abruptly, choking on Goro’s cock, still groggy from sleep but being forced to deep throat his boyfriend while he fucks his face to his hearts content. He’d let him do that. 

Honestly, Ryuji would let Goro do anything to his body. He trusts him with it. With him and his safety. Plus, it feels so fucking good to give him full control. 

Though, he does wish he was paying more attention, as his eyes quickly shoot open when he feels a hand pull his own away from his pussy, prompting Ryuji to yank the fingers he had out of his mouth as he stares at Goro, who’s caught him red handed. Ryuji didn’t think he could be embarrassed by his boyfriend anymore, but he stands corrected. His lover catching him in the act of finger fucking his pussy while shoving the rest of his fingers into his mouth ruins that chance of never being embarrassed entirely. 

“Well, well, well, look at you.” Goro’s voice is groggy with sleep, and Ryuji can’t help but shutter at how deep it sounds. He jumps as Goro pulls him into his lap, chest to chest, making the blonde wrap his arms around his neck and shoulders while Goro takes to dragging his much more skillful fingers across his thoroughly used pussy, making him shutter and moan as his hips jerk in pleasure. 

“You know, I thought I fucked you enough last night that you would be satisfied today.” Goro chuckles as he shoves three fingers easily into Ryuji, making the blonde moan long and loud, eagerly humping right into his hand. “Seems you can’t really fuck the slut out of, well, a slut now does it?” Ryuji shutters at that, eyes falling half lidded as his open mouthed panting leads to drool beginning to dribble down his chin. 

Goro’s free hand grabs Ryuji’s ass, easily smacking one of the cheeks, making him tighten around his fingers and let out a high pitched moan in surprise. “Though, you’re not just some random every day slut, are you? No, no, no. You’re my slut. My toy. My pet. My sweet, eager to please puppy.” His hand tightly grips his cheek as those three fingers easily turn into four, slamming deep into Ryuji’s cunt, making him dissolve into a pile of moans and whines and begs for more. He’s already so close...

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” Ryuji quickly nods in agreement. Goro simply smacks his ass once more and growls into his ear. “Well? Use your words, slut.” 

Ryuji whines at the words, but quickly obeys the order. “Y-yes! Mmm, fuck, Goro I’m yours! I’m all yours!” His fingers fist into the back of his Featherman shirt as he eagerly fucks himself back on the detectives fingers. “I’m your slut, I’m your pet, I’m all yours. You can do whatever you want to me. Anything at all. G-Goro, please!”

Pulling away, Ryuji looks at his lover with begging eyes, tears of pleasure pricking at the corners as he grinds further onto his fingers. “I wanna cum on your cock. Fill me back up. Stuff me to the brim. Please, I wanna be full of your cum. I want your cock. I want you.” He begs, and Goro practically growls as he kisses the boy, removing his hand from his pussy, choosing to ignore the whine of disappointment as he pushes his boxers open and pulls his cock out, pressing the tip against his twitching cunt. 

Ryuji eagerly grinds his hips down, and whines in need as he’s denied what he wants. Before he’s able to beg more, Goro grasps his soft, plush cheeks and squeezes tight, making Ryuji shutter. “So eager for my cock. I stuffed you so much before, and you still want more of my cum? Such a greedy puppy I own.”

Own. He owns him. It makes Ryuji moan as he quickly nods in agreement. “Yeah. Y-you made me greedy for your cock, so you gotta take responsibility.” He says, wrapping his arms tightly around Goro’s neck and giving him a cocky smirk. “Fuck your toy again. Fill me with so much of your cum that I already look pregnant.” Leaning close to his ear, he uses his teeth to tug at Goro’s earlobe. “Breed me, Goro. Claim me. Put your baby in me. Make me yours for the world to see.”

And the cocky detective’s calm and collected aura quickly snaps. Gripping Ryuji’s hips, he slams the blonde down onto his cock, easily filling him to the brim, causing more of his cum to spill down the sides to make room for the big event. Ryuji moans loudly, arching his back as he eagerly pushes back on Goro’s many thrusts, scrambling to grab hold of his shoulders as he’s forced up and down his cock. 

“Such an eager to please pet I own.” Goro growls out into his ear, making Ryuji whine, his cunt grasping around his cock to keep him inside best he can. “All you exist for is taking my cock, isn’t that right? All you want to do is get fucked by me, take my cock, and be full of my cum. That’s your only purpose. Being a pretty set of holes for me to fuck and claim.”

Ryuji nods quickly in agreement, drool dribbling down his chin and causing a small little puddle on the corner of Goro’s sleep shirt. “Yeesss...” He moans out, already feeling fucked to hell and back, especially as Goro continues to drive his cock further and further into his cunt, easily slamming his tip against the opening of his womb. 

It truly doesn’t take much longer for the two to get close, prompting Goro to add more fingerprint shaped bruises to his pets supple ass and hips. “Beg for my cum.” He growls out. “You’re the slut who wanted it. So you have to beg for it.”

Ryuji shutters at the tone, and yelps as Goro smacks his ass once more. Sitting in class is going to be a pain but fuck if it isn’t worth it. That’s for future Ryuji to deal with. Present Ryuji needs to do one thing, and that is beg. 

“Goro, please. Please cum in me.” He starts, easily letting the words flow off his tongue in desperation. “I wanna be full again. Wakin’ up bein’ stuffed like that felt so good. Wanna be stuffed again. Fill up your pet. Warm up your personal pussy with your hot cum. Breed me.”

His begging makes Goro’s dick twitch, and with almost a snarl he shoves Ryuji onto his back and grips his thighs, easily pushing his hips up to plow his cock deeper into Ryuji’s pussy, making the blonde moan loudly and grasp the sheets, quickly tugging on them as he’s completely fucked. 

Finally, after such eager thrusting and begging words, Goro’s hips fully shove into Ryuji’s cunt, keep his entire cock inside of him, and cums, filling him right back up with hot, thick cum, making Ryuji arch his back and reach the same ending. By the time Goro lets his cock sloppily slide out of him, Ryuji’s completely dripping with cum, practically pouring it onto the sheets below, his legs and thighs shaking as his chest heaves heavily, catching his breath. 

Ryuji easily melts at the gentle hand that runs through his hair, smiling tiredly as he lets Goro pamper him. God does he love this man. 

Though he will admit, Goro brings out the best and worst in him. Especially when it comes to sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be real didn’t know how to end this so that’s what u get


End file.
